Elia
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: 8 drabbles sobre la vida de Elia Martell, mujer, princesa, desagraciada.


Disclaimer: Todo es de GRMM.

Este fic participa en el reto 15 "¿Qué pasó con…?" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"

Son ocho drabbles de 155 palabras justas, más un epilogo que alude a un fic publicado con anterioridad: De como Theon y Oberyn se hicieron amigos.

I.

Sí, me gusta Lanza de Sol. Me gustan los Jardines del Agua y por sobre todo, amo Dorne. Soy una Martell, no podría sentirme de otra manera acerca de mi patria. Pero ya tengo 21 y me pregunto si es que alguna vez saldré de aquí. Ya lo dije, adoro la tierra del sol eterno. Sin embargo…no lo sé. Quizá ningún señor me quiere para su hijo.

Oberyn dice que no me preocupe por ello, que nuestro padre no me ha casado porque es él a quien me van a dar en matrimonio. Yo solo río y espero. Hay algunos días que me dan ganas no irme nunca, de hacerme septa, y otros. Otros, en los que me imagino con una panza prominente, en la espera vital, una mano fuerte sobre mi vientre tenso. Mientras, el tiempo corre, toma decisiones por sí solo. No me atrevo a preguntarle qué es lo que planea para mí.

II.

No sé cómo sentirme. La felicidad de mis progenitores abruma de sobre manera mis sentimientos en relación al tema. Rhaegar Targaryen, el rimbombante nombre del futuro rey de Poniente y mi futuro cónyuge. Mis hijos tendrán cabellos plateados y ojos color tierra, o quizás será a la inversa.

Sé que una dama no debe preocuparse por semejantes temas, pero me pregunto si la felicidad me espera en la corte de Desembarco del Rey. Y lo más escalofriante es que sé la respuesta, aunque no me atreva a decirlo en voz alta. Hay otras cosas, al igual que aquella, que no deben llegar a los oídos de las gentes. Como por ejemplo, que un rey loco, obsesionado con el fuego, las conspiraciones y la muerte, se sienta en el trono de hierro, sujetando los hilos del destino de sus súbditos, como si de caballos al mando de un cochero se tratasen.

Tened miedo, Poniente. Tened miedo.

III.

Tengo que confesarles un secreto. Esta noche, la anterior al día en el cual seré conducida ante el príncipe Rhaegar, he bebido en grandes cantidades. Estoy sola en mi alcoba y rio, algo demente, poseída. No es una sensación precisamente agradable, pero al menos tengo la seguridad que en algún momento caeré dormida, bajo la influencia del vino dulce. Cosa que no hubiese podido suceder de otra manera.

Me acerco la botella a los labios una vez más y alguien abre la puerta. Debería estar asustada, sin embargo, un valor artificial me posee. Oberyn entra a mi cuarto, él tampoco parece estar del todo en sus cabales. Tal vez él también visito el Rejo hoy. Mantenemos la mirada baja, mis ropajes de dormir caen suavemente sobre el suelo. Así como los suyos.

Nos besamos unos momentos, exploramos, sentimos, no cruzamos palabra. La palabra prohibido ni se cruza por mi mente y los pensamientos se desvanecen.

IV.

Sé muy bien que no tengo cinco años y que no podré correr a las faldas de mi madre nunca más, pues ya no quepo allí. Sé que estar aquí es un honor para mi familia, así como para Dorne y para mí como mujer.

Eso es lo que me repito a modo de mantra, mientras me introducen en la Fortaleza Roja por primera vez. Nadie ha notado lo de la otra noche, gracias a Nay, la criada que me viste y peina, y que ha venido conmigo al castillo.

Aerys Targaryen está ocupando su lugar, mientras la pequeña comitiva dorniese camina detrás de mí. Rhaegar está a los pies de su padre, tratando de mantener a raya su curiosidad infantil por conocer a la mujer que dormirá a su lado durante el resto que le quede de vida. Ninguno de los dos parece cómodo con el lugar que le ha tocado en la vida.

V.

Los primeros meses Rhaegar me rehúye, avergonzado por algo que no alcanzo a comprender. Hasta que una vez, en mis múltiples intentos por vencer el tedio, le encuentro encaramado en el canto de una ventana inmensa tocando el arpa. Nos sonreímos y yo sigo caminado. Esa noche hablamos hasta el amanecer, de ningún tema en particular. Él ríe de los viejos chistes picantes que se cuentan en las cortes de mi país natal, divirtiéndome de paso a mí también, sonriendo a cada momento.

Es tan inocente, joder. Tan inocente. ¿Cómo rayos va a ser un rey?

Y lentamente, paso a paso, desarrollamos una relación cordial, sin demasiada pasión. Ni siquiera al acostarnos nos miramos demasiado. Sin embargo, los dioses son piadosos y yo no tardo en quedar embarazada, para deleite de aquel lunático que se sienta en el Trono de Hierro. Nueve meses bastan para que una cabecita rubia se asome entre mis piernas, Rhaenys.

VI.

Es como si un monstruo me estuviese raspando las entrañas, deleitándose en mi dolor. La angustia de la inutilidad me carcome tanto como el monstruo, o quizás es el mismo rostro que se oculta bajo la máscara de una noche de insomnio eterna. Los meses se arrastran, los días se alargan. A veces me cuesta reconocerme a mí misma, Elia, bajo esta capa de sábanas inmaculadas.

Rhaegar me visita algunas tardes, pero sé muy bien que le incomoda el aura de enfermedad que me rodea. Le ponen nervioso mis ojeras, mis dedos huesudos y mi voz trémula. No intercambiamos palabras aparte de las requeridas por la cortesía, siento como se aleja progresivamente de mi lado y la angustia me derriba, me impide avanzar.

Sin embargo, hay algo que le preocupa en grandes cantidades. No quiere decírmelo para hacerme daño. Y esta certeza me tranquiliza, el Rhaegar Targaryen que hace unos meses conocí aún sigue existiendo.

VII.

De dormir ni pensarlo. Las sombras se aglutinan a mi alrededor, contando sus propias historias de contraste. Trato de distraer la imaginación y esa noche, limpia de estrellas y de esperanzas, el segundo de los Aerys visita mi habitación. Todo mi dolido espíritu se sobrecoge de temor. Siempre fue una pesadilla lejana, perteneciente al reino de los sueños. Ahora habia descubierto como fugarse de allí.

Sus ojos violetas brillaban de locura en la penumbra y podría jurar que temblaba. Yo agarraba las sabanas, en un intento vano por protegerme. Protegerme de un anciano demente y poderoso. Apenas habló, pero sus palabras me bastarían para reflexionar varios días.

-Debes darle hijos, Martell. Hijos, el dragon tiene tres cabezas. No lo ves, el dragon tiene sangre y fuego, pero sus cabezas siempre son tres- hizo gestos vagos con los dedos y luego siguió repitiendo su letanía, una y otra vez.

Me agarró por los hombros, no grité.

VIII.

No grité. Sus dedos parecían pinzas, implacables. Yo quería gritar. Comenzó a zamarrearme, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. ¿Gritar? Mi cabeza oscilaba, junto con mi cuerpo, libre y tétrica. ¿Gritar? Después algo pareció y me abofeteo, en ambas mejillas. En ningún momento me dirigió la mirada y el labio inferior le temblaba descontrolado.

Yo no gritaba. Nunca lo hice.

Él sí. Y nadie acudía, mientras el sonido se perdía por los límites de la Fortaleza Roja que, de repente, padecía de sordera.

De repente se detuvo, tan silencioso como se entró, se fue.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente desperté sin ningún moretón, supe que era un sueño. Pero cuando ese mismo día a la noche, Rhaegar vino a mi cuarto, borracho y me quitó la ropa, descubrí los límites borrosos entre el sueño y la realidad.

Nueve meses después, otra cabeza dorada llamada Aegon, que estuvo a punto de fundir los sueños con que es real.

IX.

_Ya todos saben lo que sucedió después. Se celebró el dichoso torneo y el Targaryen reveló por primera vez sus intenciones. Rhaegar secuestró a Lyanna, en un rapto de posesiva locura y la guerra se desató en todo su esplendor. Yo fui muerta, al igual que mis hijos, brutalmente, por un hombre que dudo que se pueda preciar de tal categoría._

_Pero mi alma se quedó en la Fortaleza Roja, al igual que la de mi esposo. Durante años, nos evitamos, a pesar de que estábamos perfectamente conscientes de la existencia del otro. Él era desgraciado, yo tenía rabia. Él ya estaba loco antes de morir, a mí me faltaba poco para ello. Las paredes nos apresaban, nuestro castigo por todo aquello que hicimos y dejamos de hacer, era pasar la eternidad de los fantasmas en el lugar en el que habíamos sido más desagraciados._

_Y un día, nos topamos. Me impresioné por su aspecto. Las ojeras le delineaban los ojos violeta, teñidos por una furia asesina, los cabellos blanquecinos le llegaban al hombro, lacios y sin fuerza. Los ropajes de seguro que eran los mismos que usó en la batalla del Tridente, a juzgar por las manchas de sangre, salpicadas, recordando el monumento a la locura que habia sido el gobierno de los Targaryen. Murmuraba constantemente._

_Nos pusimos frente a frente y sacamos todo lo que teníamos dentro, en un grito insano, propio de los que han perdido el cabeza, demasiado agudo para ser captado por el oído de los vivos. Ira por nuestros destinos, ira por la vida, injusta y traicionera, ira por la certeza de que podríamos haber sido felices si hubiésemos actuado de otra manera. Ira, miedo, desprecio contra la humanidad. Nuestras bocas se abrían en proporciones irreales, como si intentásemos tragar al otro._

_Eso fue lo que sucedió. Mi alma engulló a la de Rhaegar, quemándome por dentro. Nuestros recuerdos, ya sea en común o en solitario se confundieron, ya no sabía de quien era hija yo o de quien era la culpa de todo. Ojos color violeta y ojos grises se paseaban mi mente, así como dragones y fuego. Romper, doblegar, muerte, vida, niños, traiciones, muerte, odio, muerte, odio. Una y otra vez, hasta dejar de existir. Hasta dejar de ser un alma como tal._

_Y sin saber cómo, unos segundos antes de destruirme por completo, llegué a La Posada._


End file.
